Surprise!
by Trinnerti
Summary: Oneshot. She’d thought it was the worst birthday ever. How wrong she’d been. KakaSaku


A/N: Another oneshot from me on the request of Asianxsmartie for Sakura's birthday. So here it is ^^ enjoy!

**Summary: **She'd thought it was the worst birthday ever. How wrong she'd been.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Surprise!**

The first thing Kakashi noticed when he was rudely awoken by his alarm was that the usual warmth of a body lying next to him was gone. Without opening his eye he tried to locate her and finding nothing except that her spot still held a bit of warmth at the end. Finally opening his eye, he stared at her side of their bed before turning his head the other way to look what time and day it was. Quirking an eyebrow he sat up, scratching his head confused. It was Tuesday, her day off from the hospital and still she was gone. It was rather strange since it was always her day to sleep in, and not have to get up early for anything.

He heard no shower or the crackle of eggs baking in the kitchen, nothing. Pushing the sheets off himself he stood up and walked into their living room. Making his way towards the fridge he spotted a note on the white surface, snatched it off before opening it and grabbing the carton of milk. Kicking the door closed he opened the carton before sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs. Gulping down the milk his eye lazily read the note. He noticed the neat handwriting of Sakura immediately, having received quite a lot letters since he'd been dating her for the past two years.

_Hey Kakashi,_

_I'm with the girls at__ the hot springs. I'll be back around five maybe six. _

_Much love,_

_Sakura _

Smiling he crumpled the small note and threw it without looking into the dumpster. Placing the carton of milk on the table he smiled secretly to himself. It actually came quite in handy now that Sakura was away for the day. Seeing that her birthday was coming up next week he now had the perfect opportunity to do something for her. Having made up his mind on what to do he stood up and placed the milk back into the fridge before making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. After getting dressed and locking up the place he started to make his way to the main street of the village.

**xXx**

Hugging her friend Hinata goodbye Sakura started to make her way to the apartment she shared with Kakashi. Before they were dating Sakura actually didn't think about Kakashi as dating material. In fact she had just finished a relationship and had sworn to herself that she wouldn't get into another for awhile. But when Kakashi suddenly showed up in her hospital office without injury she was quite shocked to hear he had only come there to ask her out to grab a bite to eat later. Since she hadn't spoken to him in awhile she agreed and found out that underneath that lazy attitude and behind the smutty books was hidden a man that had been through a lot, and he was someone she could rely on. For the first time in her life she didn't see him as her former sensei but as a friend, a man just like any other.

They hadn't seen each other after that for three weeks as Sakura went away to Suna for a medical project and was quite surprised but pleased none the less when she saw Kakashi waiting for her at the gates when she arrived back home. They started to hang out more and on Kakashi's part that was quite strange since he didn't hang out with anyone. He simply made small talk and always read his book, but with her, his book was no where in sight and his attention was completely devoted to her.

Months later they grew from a teacher-student relationship to friends, then to very close friends. If you saw one of them, the other wasn't far behind and if they were it meant the other one was away on a mission. Sakura only figured out that Kakashi had fallen for her on the night of her twenty-first birthday. He had walked her home and instead of hugging her goodbye, he pulled down his mask and kissed her senseless, sweeping her off her feet. Sakura finally understood then why Kakashi was sometimes acting so weird when a guy asked her out, or the strange glances Kakashi sometimes threw at her. After that fated night they'd been a very happy couple.

Sakura smiled when she thought back to that time, unlocking the door and walking into their home. The lights were still switched off when she walked in, and there was no trace of Kakashi what so ever. Taking a quick glance at the fridge where she'd left her little note she knew that he knew she was away for the day. Curiosity rose up in her as she wondered where her lover was. He was probably out with Genma or his other buddies; Sakura guessed and took off her shoes.

Opening the fridge and grabbing the necessary ingredients for dinner she started to make Sashimi with wasabi. Grabbing a bottle of wine while she was cooking she turned on the radio quietly. Opening a window for some fresh air she stared outside for a bit. The sky was darkening, already turning shades of orange and a bit of pink. She smiled softly as she felt a pair of arms encircling her waist, pulling her against a muscular chest. A small kiss upon the nape of her neck was followed. Smiling Sakura leaned back against her lover, closing her eyes with a soft sigh of happiness.

"How was your day?" Kakashi asked softly as he let his chin rest upon the top of her head.

"Quite relaxing," Sakura replied back. "How was yours?"

"Same as always." Finally opening her eyes she turned around, kissing him softly on the mouth before she turned towards their dinner. Hearing some rumbling by the cupboards Sakura knew that he was setting up the table. Giving it a few final touches she turned off the stove before she placed the food on the table.

After dinner was done and the dishes were drying on the work top Sakura snuggled against Kakashi on the couch. Her head resting in his lap as his hand lazily stroked through her hair. With his other hand he held up his book and occasionally his hand left Sakura's silken hair to turn over the page. Sakura's eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on her face as she listened to the music coming softly out of the speakers and enjoying the ministrations of the silver haired ninja.

"Ne, Kakashi?" Sakura spoke up quietly after awhile.

"Hmmm?"

"Is there anything important in the upcoming weeks?" She sounded tired as if she could fall asleep at any given moment.

"Not that I know of, why?" He stopped his stroking and tilted his book so he could look at his lover.

"No reason." She turned on her side, snuggled closer to the comfortable warmth radiating off Kakashi and remained silent. He stared at her with a loving gaze as he watched her fall asleep. A soft smile adorned her features, her right hand gripping his vest slightly. He continued his ministrations whilst he kept on reading for a few more hours before he laid down his book on the table and carefully carried Sakura into their bedroom.

Lying her down on the bed he pulled her out of her clothes and slipped on her night gown. Walking back into the living room he turned off the radio, closed the window and locked the door. Making sure all the lights were out he made his way back into the bedroom. Quickly undressing himself and measuring the thickness of her ring finger he wrote it down on a small piece of paper and slipped it into his vest. Smiling inwardly he turned off the light and slipped into bed, pulling Sakura close to him before he started to drift off himself.

The next morning Kakashi awoke to a soft kiss on his forehead. Her sweet voice murmured a soft farewell which made him open his eye slightly and he stared at the now fully dressed medic ready to go to her work. She smiled at him whilst her hand slid through his silver unruly locks one more time coaxing him back into sleep before she withdrew and walked out of the apartment.

He awoke again at the insistent knocking on the door. At first it was soft but now that he was fully awake it became louder and soon a yelling voice followed.

"KAKASHI WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!"

Blinking at the voice he turned his head to Sakura's side to look at the time. Almost midday. Throwing the sheets off of him he grabbed his jounin pants and his undershirt with attached mask. Making sure it was in its place he opened the door and stared at his drinking buddy. Behind him he saw his girlfriend's best friend Ino, his two former students and Sai. Opening the door wider to let them him he closed it before walking towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

"You invited us here around this time and you were still sleeping in bed huh?" Ino said with a disapproving hint in her voice. She sat down in Genma's lap who'd already sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and he threw his free arm around her waist, giving it a little squeeze before the hold loosened. Kakashi expected that those to would come clean about their relationship rather soon because it was pretty obvious they felt more for each other than friendship. But till now they kept denying that anything was happening between them.

The rest of his visitors sat down as well not saying anything since they knew it was rather useless to show up at the time Kakashi said to meet up. But since Ino didn't have much experience yet with their former sensei's time issue she dragged them out of their home's to get there in time for their meeting with Kakashi. Yesterday while the girls were gone to the hot springs Kakashi had visited each of them to invite them to his apartment. He was just lucky that Ino was on duty that day so he could speak with her. He sounded rather urgent and since he would only call a meeting when it was important they were actually a bit thankful for Ino's behaviour.

"So what's up sensei?" Naruto asked as he stared at moving form of his former sensei.

"I called all of you since I'm in need of your help." Kakashi answered. He turned around and leaned against the work top and crossed his arms. "Sakura's birthday is coming up and I want to organize a surprise party."

"Oh that's so sweet!" Ino said, smiling brightly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well since you also work at the hospital I want you to inform the staff Sakura's working with about the party and make sure they act as if nothing is wrong that day. I can't really do that since I hate the hospital in the first place and it would seem suspicious if I hung around there without an injury and without picking up Sakura."

"Sure thing."

"What's so important about that? You could have told us yesterday," Sasuke spoke up. He had been back for four years now. After he'd killed his brother he returned home hoping to fulfil his second mission. He'd dated Sakura shortly after his return but they'd broken up three months later. They'd been good friends since then however.

"There's another thing," Kakashi said smiling. He walked towards the table and leaned in. He said his plan and when he was finished he leaned back and chuckled at the shocked voices of his friends.

"No way, I thought I'd never see the day you would do that but it seems I was wrong," Genma said still taken a back.

"Well you know how we all feel about Sakura so you know what we're going to say to you so don't mess it up!" Naruto said. He leaned back in his chair but still smiled brightly happy for them both.

They started planning things, Ino quickly taking the lead since she had the most experience with the birthday girl and knew what had to be done. Sending out the guys to do their tasks she thanked Kakashi and offered to go with him. He took her offer gladly and together they strode off to shop they needed.

The week flew by and never had Kakashi been so busy before. He didn't have the time to relax and read his little book like he always did. For strangers it would seem he had a mission or something but his friends knew Tsunade had pulled him off the active roster around this time and especially now that she had heard of his plan. So seeing their friend running around was quite an amusing sight to his friends. And they didn't let the chance pass to tease him about it either.

The night before Sakura's birthday came and exhausted he dragged himself home. All the arrangements had been made and hopefully everything would go as he'd planned. Opening the front door he could smell he delicious scent of their dinner, miso soup with eggplant. Kicking off his shoes he walked into the kitchen, kissed Sakura on her cheek whilst asking how her day was.

Following their routine she'd said it was fine and asked how his was. He would set up the table as she finished cooking; they would eat and talk before she stood up to clear the table to start doing the dishes. He would sit on the couch and read his book and after Sakura was done she would walk into the living room and lay down on the couch, her head in his lap. But this time she didn't do the last part, she walked straight passed him into the bedroom. She came out shortly after and walked into the bathroom.

He raised his eyebrow at her strange behaviour, she never showered at night; she found it pointless. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't said anything about tomorrow. There was another thing as well, she hadn't hinted even once about her birthday tomorrow and that was rather unusual from his lover. She always wanted to know what he'd planned but now she didn't say anything. Shrugging it off he continued to read. But when she didn't return a half hour later he started to worry. She always showered for fifteen minutes tops, so why hadn't she returned yet? Laying down his book he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He could still hear the water running behind the closed door.

He knocked three times on the wooden surface and waited for her reply. When she didn't answer he knocked a bit harder and called her name this time. Still there was no answer. His fear growing he opened the door to see her slumped against the wall of their shower. Her head down and her pink locks hanging like a curtain before her face. The water hit her head as she stared dully at the ground.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked softly as he approached the shower.

"Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Sakura asked back. She still didn't tilt her head up to look at him. She looked rather drained and fragile at the moment and Kakashi didn't like it one bit. Opening the door of the shower he turned off the water before kneeling down in front of her. With his hand he tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. His eye held disbelief and worry while Sakura's were empty and dull.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine honest," Sakura sighed and pushed his hand away. "I'm just rather tired that's all."

Knowing not to push it further because it might make her blow up at him he let the matter drop. Grabbing one of their fluffy towels he started to dry her off and noticed that indeed she **was** tired as she'd fallen asleep when she leaned on him so he could dry her back. Shaking his head softly he dressed her in the clothes she had brought into the room before carrying her into the bedroom.

**xXx**

When Sakura woke up she felt a warm torso pressing against her back, an arm dragged lazily over her waist holding her close and a nose touching her bare shoulder. But unlike any other mornings she didn't smile. Pushing the arm off her waist she stood up and walked into the bathroom staring at her reflexion. When was it that he stopped loving her? she wondered. Had she done anything wrong? She knew she drove him crazy some times, but he did the same thing with her. She always let him tell her in his own time, not pushing subjects that were still painful to him. So why was he cheating on her? A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she stared preparing herself for the day.

She'd heard from colleagues that Kakashi was talking with Ino a lot. At first she thought they were just bonding since Ino was her best friend. But when she was done early one day she decided she wanted to surprise Kakashi. But then she'd seen them laughing together and talking to a jeweller. Kakashi pointed at something and Ino nodded, hugging him. The jeweller nodded in approval and took the object Kakashi was pointing at.

She gave him one last chance that night when she asked how his day was. When he replied it was fine she asked the question if he had seen Ino, making an excuse that she wanted to ask her something. But much to her dismay he said that he hadn't seen her. Knowing that he was lying to her she kept silent. Dressing herself softly she didn't turn back to the bedroom like she always did to say goodbye to him, this time she walked straight of their apartment. She had a free day at the hospital but being the second in command of the hospital she always had a lot of work to do. Ignoring the strange glances she got from her co-workers she locked herself up in her office, determined not to come out until her paper work was finished.

She skipped lunch and worked for seven hours straight. She only stopped when there was a knock on her office door. Not looking up from her work she told the person to enter. The click of the door being opened reached her ears and a greeting soon followed.

"Hey Sakura, I thought it was your day off?"

"There are still a lot of things that needs to be done." Sakura returned monotonously, still refusing to look at her friend.

Ino leaned onto the other leg, looking at her friend with confusion. Kakashi was right when he told her Sakura was acting weird. She knew Sakura always enjoyed a day off, not to mention is was her birthday for kami's sake. She closed the door behind her and shook her head with disapproval. Sitting on the edge of Sakura's desk she waited for Sakura to look at her with a glare, telling there was a chair in front of her desk that was built to sit upon. But this time she simply ignored it, and continued to write the reports she was working on.

"Is there something bothering you Sakura?"

Sakura stopped writing, lying down her pen as she sighed heavily. She turned her head up to look at the blonde woman for the first time. "Nothing is bothering me except you're interrupting me while I'm working and you should be too." Sakura said annoyed.

"Are you sure that nothing's-,"

"I just said nothing is bothering me!" Sakura growled. "Now you better have something important to hold me form my work and if not then you can just leave."

"Sheesh Forehead, what happened to you?" Ino asked shocked. She stood up from the place where she'd been sitting and stumbled backwards to the door.

"Nothing, just…" Sakura took a deep breath as she rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Please just leave me be for today."

Now Ino knew something was wrong. Sakura hadn't reacted when she called her Forehead. It always aroused anger in the woman or she would call her Pig in return. But this time she did neither. "Are you sure that-,"

"OUT!"

The door swung open and quickly closed behind her. Ino took a deep breath of relief when she heard the hard thud of the paper holder collide with the door she'd just closed. Man Sakura was in a foul mood today. Straightening out her uniform she walked in a quick pace to the exit to search for Kakashi.

Sakura took a deep breath, her face buried in the palm of her hands. What a nice birthday this turning out to be. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she continued to work for several hours. Nobody visited her after Ino, and she only stopped when the pile on her desk was as good as done. Massaging her hand that hurt quite a bit from all the writing she'd done she vowed to herself to do the paper work more often to avoid these kind of nights. Staring out of the window she saw that the sky was already dark and the first few stars were already shining on the evening heaven. Turning her head to look at the clock she'd saw it was already past nine. Turning off the lights of her office, she locked the door and started to make her way home. Kakashi was probably worried that she wasn't there yet.

When she walked around the corner she saw that the light of their apartment was out. Her eyebrow rose in confusion but she waved it off, not having the strength to worry about it. Dragging herself up the stairs since the elevator was broken, she opened the door tiredly. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget this awful day. Kakashi didn't even drop by. Sighing heavily she turned on the lights only to get the shock of her life.

"SURPRISE!"

Sakura screamed, staring at all the people jumping out in front of her. There was a banner which held the words: 'Happy birthday Sakura!' All of her friends, colleagues and even her parents stared at her with a bright smile. Behind all of them a big smiling Kakashi who made his way over to the birthday girl. "Happy birthday Sakura," Kakashi said smiling as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Trying to calm her racing heart she stared at him with disbelief.

"Never, ever scare me like that!" Sakura swatted him on the arm, but a smile played on her lips even as she did so. "I thought my heart would give in after that."

Kakashi simply smiled, sneaking his arm around her waist and pulled her along into their apartment. She greeted all the guests, still a bit overwhelmed over the surprise greetings. Kakashi explained why he was so quiet the last week and Sakura wanted to hit herself for ever having doubted him. Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek she thanked him for the party. The party itself was a great success and Sakura was having the time of her life until the music turned off.

Looking up confused she saw Kakashi making his way to her, he looked nervous to say the least and that was rather strange to see the infamous copy ninja that way. He softly grabbed her hand with his free hand, while he went down on one knee. Right at that moment Sakura thought she felt her heart stop beating, and she stared shocked and mute at her lover. He revealed a velvet covered box and opened it, a beautiful engagement ring lay upon a velvet cushion inside.

"I've never felt as happy as I do when I'm around you Sakura. You're brought out a side of me I thought was lost forever. And I can't imagine my life without you," Kakashi said softly. He stopped a moment, taking a deep breath and closed his eye briefly only to open it again and stare straight into her emerald eyes. "What I'm trying to say is; will you marry me?"

Numbly Sakura stared at him, frozen in shock. Seeing he was growing even more nervous she realized it was her time to speak. A soft smile graced her features as she answered him, this birthday was turning out to be the best one of whole her life.

"Yes."

~Happy birthday Sakura!~


End file.
